The Story of Ella Weathers
Chase asked Rex how he met his future mate Ella. So he felt it was time to tell the full story. Rex and Chase were walking along the beach in Adventure Bay. Chase wanted to get advice on trying to be a better officer. Not that Rex was saying much. Chase: So why don't you say? Rex: Because only those who go through the toughest of pain get to know! I was put through it and you haven't got close! You've got much to learn yet. Chase: Oh okay. They walked on a bit before Rex stopped and looked out to sea. Chase did the same. Then he got a sudden thought. Chase: Hey Rex? Rex: Yes? Chase: I just wondered how you and Ella met. I mean, what's the story? Rex was surprised at the question. But he thought it wouldn't be bad to tell the story. Rex: Lay back mate because it's a long story. Chase lay back and was ready. Rex: It was back when I was just 1 and half years old. {Back at the time Rex was talking about!} Rex was walking out of the training area at the Darwin Training Centre in Australia. Rex: What a great day of training! Can't wait for tomorrow! Rex happily walking on the pathway back to the Rescue Centre. He came to the junction on tracks. He was about to head down the one that would take him home when he saw a female about his age come along. But she was looking upset. Rex: G'day las! What's wrong? The girl said nothing. She just went down the path Rex had just come down. Rex: Um....las? The rescue centre is this way! The girl looked up and turned around. ????: Oh. Thanks. She started walking down the correct path. Rex followed her from behind. After a while, the girl got annoyed with Rex behind her. ????: Can you stop following me? Rex: But I'm going this way too. ????: I said stop!!! Rex was surprised as it had been ages since someone raised their tone at him. He just sat where he was. The girl just ran off. Rex: Well that was insulting. Wonder what was wrong with going home. He waited a bit before heading home. But he couldn't stop thinking about the girl. The Next Day Rex went outside to do his morning stretches. But when he got to the spot he really liked doing them at, he saw that the girl was there. Not wanting to be yelled at again, Rex started slowly sneaking away. But he stood on a twig making it snap. The girl heard it and looked in the direction Rex was in. She saw him. ????: What do you want?! Rex: Nothing! I was just... ????: Spying on me?! Rex: No! ????: Planning to attack me?! Rex: No las! I... ????: Wait a minute! You're that guy from yesterday who was following me! Rex: Yeah! But I had to go the same way! ????: Well go a different way next time! Rex: There isn't a different way! There's just the one path! The girl got so annoyed with Rex that she just ran away. Rex: Wow. That ended quickly. A Bit Later Rex was heading out for a walk in Darwin. {In the streets of Darwin.} The girl was walking in the streets of Darwin. She was starting to regret everything she had said to Rex. ????: Why did I do that? He was gorgeous. So big. So proud looking. And seems to have a kind heart. Why didn't I think before I spoke? Then a figure appeared in front of her, picked her up and ran off with her. Ella screamed as the figure started running. Down the other end of the street, Rex had just turned the corner in time to notice. The figure was running the other way, so Rex sprinted out after them. The figure didn't noticed Rex at all. The girl didn't either. Rex: Not in my town you don't! He quickly caught up with the figure and leaped onto him. The figure landed flat on the ground and Rex pinned him down. The girl got out of the figures grip. Rex: Go back home! Get out of here! The girl did as Rex said which was a first for her. She normaly wouldn't listen to strangers. Rex still had the figure in his grip. Some people nearby came to help. One of them called the police who came within 5 minutes and arrested the figure. Rex went back to the Darwin Rescue Centre. He was looking for the girl. But couldn't find her. The Next Day Rex was walking out of the training area at the Training Centre. But he was still thinking about the girl he had saved. But when he came to the junction, there she was. Sitting there, looking like she had been waiting for him. ????: G'day. Rex: That's the first nice thing you've ever said to me. ????: I know. But, thanks for saving me yesterday. And I'm sorry that I yelled at you too. I'm Ella by the way. Who are you? Rex: I'm Rex. Rex Delanor Weathers. Nice to meet the nice side of you. Rex started walking home again. Ella: Wait! Rex stopped. Ella walked up to him. Ella: Can I walk home with you? Rex: Sure thing. There's something I'd like to know too. They started walking home slowly. Rex: So. When I first saw you. You looked really upset about something. Ella: Oh....yeah. Well.....I kinda am. There was a moment of silence. Rex: Do you wanna say what? Ella: Well.....okay. Rex: You don't have to. Ella: No, no. Its fine. They stopped and sat down. Ella: You see.....I've lately fallen victim to a lot of other girls my age. They bully me and say that no guy will ever choose me. They say I'm just a little runt. Ella started to cry a bit. Rex: Hey, hey, hey. Shh. It's alright. Ella had small tears rolling down her face. Rex: Come here. Rex gave Ella a hug. As he did, both of them felt something they had never felt before. A strong, warm and relaxing feeling. Then it was interupted by some voices. Ella: Oh no! It's them! Ella ran away as fast as she could. Rex tried to call her back, but she didn't. He turned and saw 3 girls. He knew who they were and he wasn't fond of them. But they though overwise. Girl 1: Oh my goodness! Girl 2: Ooohhh. Hello handsome. (Winks at Rex.) Girl 3: Wow. Girl 1: Now come on Rex. Say which one of us you love. Rex: No. Girl 1: Come on. You know you love someone. Deep down, Rex knew he did. And he knew it would get these girls off his shoulders as well as Ella's. Rex: Okay then. I'll say. Girl 2 : Go on. Rex: None of you. All of the girls: WHAT?!! Girl 3: Then who? Nobody knew this, but Ella was hiding in the bushes nearby. She was listening to everything. Rex: Someone you lot look down on! You say to her that no guy would ever choose her! But I do! Girl 2: You're in love with a peasant?! Rex: She's not a peasant! She's might be to you! But not to me! Girl 1: Name her! Rex: Ella! Ella couldn't believe her ears! A guy was actually in love with her! Girl 3: That loser?! Rex: She ain't a loser! Now get gone! Girl 2: With pleasure! The girls ran off horrified. Rex turned around and saw Ella coming out of hiding. He realised she had just heard him. Ella: Did you mean what you said? Rex to a deep breath before speaking. "Yes Ella. I did." He said slowly. Ella had tears in her eyes. She ran up and hugged Rex tight. Ella: You want to know something? Rex: Go on. Ella: I've only known you for nearly no time at all. But I already love you too. Rex: Well that's good. They both had a chuckle. Rex gave her a nuzzle. Rex: Come on. Let's get home. The pair started walking home again. They were looking at each other the whole way. {Back to Rex and Chase!} Rex: We kissed for the firt time when it was time to say goodbye that night. We didn't tell our parents of course! "You two were naughty back then!" Chase laughed. Rex: Still can be mate! But there you have it. That's how we met. Chase: That's some story. ????: It sure is. Rex and Chase turned around and saw Ella. Rex: You listened in did ya? Ella: Sure did. Now come on you two. It's dinner time. Chase: No wonder I'm hungry. Ella: Hop up on my back Chase. I'll carry ya home. Chase: Really? Thanks! Ella: Rex has said it before Chase. You're like a son to him. You are to me too. Chase: Really? Ella: You heard me. Now let's go. They started walking back home to the Lookout. The End!! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Specials Category:A Special Story Category:Past Category:Past Stories Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story